L'huile et le vinaigre
by TM.Ladyinred
Summary: Petite traduction : une nuit, House, Cuddy...


_Youpi, ma première traduction ! en ce qui concerne House en tout cas... J'aurai galèré sans l'aide précieuse de Sganzy, qui m'a donné d'excellents conseils et a accepté de corriger ce qui n'allait pas ( et y'avait pas mal de trucs a corriger ) . J'avais beaucoup aimé cette fic en vo et je me suis essayé a la traduire, je pensais l'avoir publiée ici mais apparemment non alors... _

_Vous pouvez trouver la version originale ici_ : .net/s/4167813/1/Oil_and_Vinegar

L'huile et le vinaigre. Ils ne se mélangent pas. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'accordent. C'est ce qu'ils étaient. L'huile et le vinaigre. Il était l'huile ; sombre et mystérieux, son apparence dissimulant son âme. Pourtant, elle savait voir au delà. Elle, c'était le vinaigre; délicate et alléchante. Au contact l'un de l'autre, c'était brulant, intense et vif.

Cette nuit avait été colorée de teintes rouges, passionnées. c'était comme ça qu'il s'en rappelait. Comme les notes d'un piano, précises et fragiles. Cette première caresse donnant soit un chef d'œuvre ou un désastre. Elle fredonnait sous ses doigts, une chanson singulière dont les paroles le ramenait à la vie.

Dans ces moments là, derrière les portes d'un monde fermé, ils étaient seuls. Sans prétention, ni illusions, leurs personnalités étaient aussi à nues que leurs corps. Leurs corps et secrets révélés aux yeux de l'autre. La lune était le seul témoin de leur harmonie. L'huile et le vinaigre : ensemble.

Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. L'essence de soie contre sa peau rugueuse, il voulait se fondre en elle. Il déposa de doux baisers sur sa clavicule. Sa peau était sucrée, comme du miel ou un nectar, et sa bouche la cherchait, comme l'air, comme la vie. Un gémissement échappa alors à la jeune femme, comme un animal relâché de sa cage. Leurs corps tremblaient à l'unisson.

Ses doigts traçaient les courbes de son corps dans un geste familier, comme on se rappelle comment jouer d'un instrument au bout de plusieurs années. C'était il y a longtemps, pourtant il se souvenait de ses cordes qui jouerait une magnifique mélodie, quels endroits toucher pour la faire chanter. Tout leur revenait naturellement.

Elle se vouta, cherchant le contact de son corps contre le sien, ses mains agrippant fermement les draps; murmurant son nom. Sa voix aussi était musique. Chaque déclaration silencieuse résonnant contre les oreillers, dans de doux murmures, comme le noir de ses cheveux.

Quelques mèches d'un noir de jais tombèrent en cascades sur ses épaules d'un blanc laiteux, et il les repoussa d'un geste tendre, ses lèvres explorant sa peau exposée. Il mordit jusqu'à entendre sa plainte, pour ensuite apaiser sa peau de sa langue, avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque. Son corps recelaient des secrets qu'il tenait à découvrir.

Son corps était poésie, un puzzle parfait, fait pour le sien. L'huile et le vinaigre. Ils s'accordent.

D'un léger mouvement, elle souleva sa jambe et il vint se positionner entre ses cuisses. Attentif au fardeau de sa jambe blessée, il enlaça leurs corps. Tels l'essence qui se mêle au feu, une explosion de chaleur, à la fois violente et envoutante les enveloppa. Elle ferma les yeux, et il accéléra le mouvement. L'huile et le vinaigre ne s'étaient jamais si bien accordés.

Il répétait son nom tel une prière. Si elle avait été une religion, alors il aurait été croyant. Même les hommes brisés ont besoin de croire en quelque chose .

Ses yeux bleus-gris le fixaient avec une telle intensité ,qu'il se figea. L'émotion qu'ils reflétaient l'envahissait, le comblait. Ce soir tout était différent. Pas de jeu. Il se pencha, scellant ses lèvres roses et abimées a celles de la jeune femme. Il étaient si proches maintenant.

Sa main trouva instinctivement sa place sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre agrippait légèrement son épaule. Une nouvelle fois, il accéléra le mouvement, plongeant un peu plus profondément en elle. C'était dans son jardin secret qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Dans ses bras.

La transpiration luisait sur leurs corps à la lumière de la lune. Ils explosèrent à l'unisson, atteignant l'orgasme dans un même cri. L'huile et le vinaigre ne firent plus qu'un.

Ils ne reparleraient jamais de cette nuit, mais elle lui reviendrait souvent à l'esprit, sa nouvelle chanson préférée. Il la revivrait dans sa tête encore et encore. Rouge, blanc, rose. L'huile. Le vinaigre.


End file.
